The invention relates generally to aerodynamic wing devices and more particularly to such aerodynamic wing devices adapted to be mounted on a vehicle in a generally horizontal orientation and in a generally vertically spaced-apart relationship with the vehicle.
Aerodynamic wing devices have been previously used on land vehicles for purposes of creating a generally downwardly-directed force in order to compensate for the vehicle's tendency to lift during certain operating conditions. Such aerodynamic wing devices generally function as an inverted airfoil and have frequently been mounted on a generally rearward portion of an automobile, for example, in order to provide improved rear-wheel traction, directional stability, reduced aerodynamic drag, and other enhanced handling characteristics at high speeds, for example. Such aerodynamic wing devices, being supported in a vertically spaced-apart relationship from the automobile or other vehicle, are believed to be significantly more effective than the so-called spoiler devices that curve or otherwise integrally protrude or project upwardly from the rear of the vehicle. Such spoiler devices are believed to cause significant drag, thereby reducing the vehicle's aerodynamic efficiency especially at high speed operation.
Aerodynamic wind devices such as those described above have been used on competition vehicles for many years, and have recently appeared on production vehicles, but have generally been inordinately heavy, as well as being difficult and expensive to fabricate and install. Such difficulty and expense results largely from the fact that the previous wing devices were typically fabricated of laminated fiberglass or sheet molding compound, or by way of aluminum sheet forming techniques. Furthermore, the shape and configuration of aerodynamic wing devices are usually required to vary from vehicle-to-vehicle in order to match and complement the styling of various vehicles, both aesthetically and aerodynamically. Accordingly, previous aerodynamic wing devices were produced separately for each model or style of vehicle upon which they were to be installed. In the present invention, a light-weight aerodynamic wing device has been devised that is convenient and inexpensive to manufacture and install, and that can be adapted for mounting on a number of different vehicle body styles by using universally fabricated parts and components.
According to the present invention, a light-weight aerodynamic wing device is adapted to be mounted in a generally horizontal orientation on a vehicle or the like, in a generally vertically spaced-apart relationship therewith, an is preferably extruded from aluminum, for example, into a generally hollow and elongated body of any desired length, with spaced-apart generally horizontal upper and lower peripheral wall portions that are interconnected at the forward and rearward edges to enclose the hollow body. The preferred body is extruded, and then horizontally and/or vertically formed into a predetermined horizontally and/or vertically swept configuration, and is cut to a predetermined length either before or after the sweep is formed. In forming the horizontal sweep, an inner side portion of the hollow body is placed in compression, with the opposite outer side portion being placed in tension. In order to avoid buckling during sweep forming, and to maintain weight and material to a minimum, at least one of the generally horizontal peripheral wall portions is provided with a wall thickness that is tapered and that decreases from the compressed inner side portions of the body to the tensioned outer side portions of the body. The body portion of the aerodynamic wing device, also preferably includes at least one generally vertical reinforcing member extending between, and attached to, the upper and lower horizontal wall portions generally in the vicinity of the compressed inner side portion in order to provide additional resistance to the buckling of the horizontal wall portions. By such a construction, the body portions of the aerodynamic wing devices for a wide variety of vehicular applications may be cut to predetermined lengths and formed into a desired horizontal and/or vertical swept configuration from one common, universal extrusion, and at the same time the device's weight and material can be minimized. It should be noted that the common extruded body portion may be swept horizontally such that its intermediate portion is curved or swept in either a forward or a rearward direction, and/or is curved or swept vertically in either an upward or a downward direction.
In order to further facilitate the use of common or universal component parts, and to minimize the number of variations thereof, a preferred aerodynamic wing device according to the present invention also includes end caps at opposite ends of the elongated body, with the end caps preferably being injection molded from a light-weight thermoplastic or other synthetic material. The end caps are provided to assist in retaining the air moving over the wing device and preferably have protuberances thereon that are sized and configured to be relatively tightly inserted into the open opposite ends of the extruded elongated body. It should also be noted that the ends of the extruded body can be cut at various vertical and/or horizontal angles in order to preselect the horizontal and/or vertical angular orientations of the end caps, thereby adapting the aerodynamic wing device to various vehicular body styles with only a single universal body extrusion and a single end cap configuration. Alternatively, a variety of interchangeable end cap configurations may be provided in order to offer a variety of styling options, using a single body extrusion.
The preferred aerodynamic wing device according to the present invention also preferably includes one or more mounting means for attaching and securing the aerodynamic wing device to a forward, rearward, or even an intermediate lower body or roof panel of the vehicle, with the lateral location of each of the mounting means being preselectively adjustable relative to the elongated body in order to accommodate a wide variety of mounting situations. Such mounting means also includes a mounting stanchion that is preferably injection molded from a light-weight thermoplastic or other synthetic material and has a lower annular edge portion that may be preselectively trimmed to closely accommodate and mate with the contour of the vehicle panel upon which the aerodynamic wing device is to be mounted. Furthermore, a single stanchion configuration and size can be used in a variety of insallations since the height can also be preselectively altered by trimming.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.